El pequeño heredero Malfoy
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Él era el pequeño heredero de los Malfoy, decían todos, y el título le gustaba. Pero algún día, él llevaría con orgullo el título que actualmente llevaba su padre, La Cabeza de la Honorable y Noble Casa de los Malfoy.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, al igual que sus personajes.

 **"El pequeño heredero Malfoy"**

 **.**

Él era el Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Malfoy. No vivía en Malfoy Manor porque ésta había sido apoderada por el Ministerio después de la Guerra como un 'lugar repleto de magia oscura'. En cambio, vivía en un pequeño (si lo comparabas con la mansión) Chateau de Francia; una bella propiedad ubicada en las zonas arboladas que, bajo constantes esfuerzos, su padre había logrado conseguir bajo su nombre.

No tenía una inmensa fortuna pasada de generación en generación por su familia porque ésta había sido tomada como "compensación" por las muertes y los daños provocados por su padre y sus abuelos. En cambio, tenía una fortuna heredada por su padre tras años de largo trabajo como el Jefe de Aurores de la Sociedad Mágica Francesa.

No tenía un sin fin de elfos domésticos que le sirvieran todos sus caprichos pero a cambio tenía una nana, un tutor privado, un mayordomo y un elfo. La nana se encargaba de consentirlo y cuidarlo mientras su padre no estaba. Con ella Scorpius aprendía a cocinar o de jardinería, pues eran sus actividades favoritas. El elfo, a quien casi no veía, se encargaba de las tareas de la casa. Su mayordomo vigilaba la casa y veía que se le atendiese correctamente y finalmente el tutor privado trabajaba en enseñarle desde pociones y hechizos hasta protocolo, música y lenguas extranjeras.

Scorpius no tenía una madre que lo cuidara dado que Astoria había muerto al dar a luz. No tenía ningún recuerdo de ella ni existía una foto en casa más que aquella de Hogwarts donde veía sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos azules. En cambio, tenía a un padre que para pasar tiempo con él trabajaba a toda potencia para tener el fin de semana libre o de no ser así le llevaba al Ministerio Francés donde los aurores libres jugarían con él y le enseñarían trucos divertidos que decían algún día le servirían. Visitaría a los Inefables que le explicarían un sinfín de cosas interesantes, pintaría reportes antiguos, comería en la cafetería, jugaría en la sala de reuniones y se quedaría dormido en el gran sofá de la oficina de Draco, sin darse cuenta, mientras parloteaba sin parar sólo para escuchar a su padre reír y éste al final del día, lo cargaría, se quitaría el sombrero del Jefe de Aurores y le diría las palabras que a Scorpius más le gustaban y le hacían sentir seguro, cuidado y amado.

-Vamos a casa, pequeño escorpión.

A diferencia de todos los Malfoy, Scorpius no estaba siendo criado en Malfoy Manor como un sangrepura orgulloso de su sangre y limitado a no demostrar sus emociones, como había sido para todos sus ancestros, incluyendo a su padre. No vivía rodeado de cuadros criticones y altaneros o habitaciones vacías de invitados. No vestían ropas de lujos, ni el cabello implecable y relamido. Ni siquiera pertenecían a un alto círculo social, así que no se preocupaba mucho de su comportamiento en fiestas sociales o en las amistades 'correctas' que su apellido le incitaba a tener.

Su padre le había dicho que ahora eran libres, libres de decir, pensar y desear lo que quisieran. Y eso hacía a Scorpius feliz, especialmente porque el único Malfoy aparte de su padre era él y Draco no se enojaría por verse manchado de chocolate cuando era abrazado al llegar a casa, ni le gritaría por reírse a carcajadas cuando estuvieran en algún parque de diversiones.

Scorpius era consciente de que, pese a ser uno de los dos últimos Malfoy, no tener la inmensa fortuna familiar o no vivir en Malfoy Manor, era el Malfoy más afortunado de todos los tiempos. Su pequeño hogar estaba conformado de personas que le querían y se querían entre sí; y tapizado de fotos de él y su padre sonriendo felices. Draco nunca discriminaría a sus amigos sin importar su origen, nunca le diría que no pueden ir a un lugar muggle que le pareciera interesante, nunca escogería su futura carrera ni le obligaría a casarse sin amor. No le obligaría a aguantar las lágrimas porque los Malfoy no lloran, ni le hechizaría porque alguien obtuviese mejores notas que él. No le encerraría por semanas por perder un partido de quidditch, ni le pediría irrazonablemente que peleara una guerra sabiendo que no tiene las habilidades para pelearla.

Él, a diferencia de los otros Malfoy, no le temía a su padre. Le admiraba.

Quizá por eso cuando su padre preguntó si le gustaría ir a Hogwarts, él negó con la cabeza. Porque no quería preocupar a su padre ni escuchar palabras malas de él. Y tal vez por eso también, cuando aquel hombre de ojos verdes y cabello negro con un niño igual que él se le quedó viendo raro en el restaurante Delacour, tomó la mano de su padre y lo guió a la salida, con la excusa de que los hijos de los aurores que trabajaban para su padre, ya debían estar esperándolo para jugar.

Y cuando su padre le revolvió el cabello diciendo que aún era muy temprano y que prefería no comer pizza, no pudo evitar sonreír feliz. Porque a pesar de tener solo 5 años sabía que no podría haber niño más feliz que él. Tomando la mano de la persona quién más confiaba, observó al hombre de ojos verdes sonreír y agitar la mano en despedida. Parecía orgulloso de algo, pero Scorpius no lo pensó mucho porque el hombre se volteó para atender a su hijo y su padre le llamaba preguntándole si quería comer un helado de chocolate.

Sí. Él era el pequeño heredero de los Malfoy, decían todos, y el título le gustaba. Pero algún día, él llevaría con orgullo el título que actualmente llevaba su padre, La Cabeza de la Honorable y Noble Casa de los Malfoy _._ Sería el más poderoso, grande y famoso de todos. Sería quien terminaría de engrandecer el apellido otra vez. Uno de los mejores Malfoy de la historia. Sólo superado por uno. Y todo porque, aunque nadie lo supiese (ni siquiera su padre), el mejor de ellos, el único que había decidido ser diferente, era quien le había criado.


End file.
